The Gentleman and The Lady
by journey maker
Summary: A young woman saved by a handsome man.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA. This story is AU.. Rated T.

Chapter One

When she opened her eyes, she looked round trying to figure out where she was. She was so tired, so she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Roy opened the door to his cabin and carried more wood for the fire. He noticed that the woman had moved, so he walked over to see how she was.

This woman had suffered a terrible wound to her right arm and side. Roy got his medical kit and examined the woman to make sure she was healing alright.

That night after he made something to eat Roy very carefully woke the woman.

When Riza opened her eyes she looked up into the eyes of a handsome man. Roy asked, "Would you like some stew to eat?

Riza tried to talk, but her side hurt to much, so she nodded her head yes.

Roy smiled at her and helped her sit up, then he brought a bowl of the best tasting stew that she had ever eaten.

While he helped Riza eat, Roy asked her what her name was. She whispered, "My name is Riza Hawks."

Roy smiled down at her and said, "My name is Roy Mustang."

" Would you like some more water to drink?" Roy asked.

Riza smile at him and she shook her head no. Roy then asked, "How did you fall down that small hill?"

Riza closed her eyes as tears ran down her face as she told him, "I was running from a really terrible man."

Roy wanted to find this man and beat the living hell out of the man who tried to hurt this woman.

Riza wiped away the years as she touched his hand and she told him, "the man is Frank Archer."

Roy touched her uninjured arm and he said, "Don't be afraid, that bastard won't ever get you."

Just then there was a loud knock on his front door. Riza nearly humped off the bed and ran away.

"Who is it?" Roy asked as he picked up his 30/6 rifle and cocked it.

Roy heard, "Roy, It's me. Jean."

Roy looked down at Riza and he whispered, "It's alright, he's my best friend."

He then walked over and opened the door. When Jean saw the rifle, he reached for his pistols. "What's wrong?" Jean asked.

Roy let Jean into the cabin and when Jean saw the woman in Roy's bed, he knew that something wasn't right.

Roy motioned for Jean to follow him, then Roy said, "That no good bastard Archer got to her."

When Roy was about to give Jean a shot of Whiskey, they heard a dog scratching at the front door.

Riza told them, "It's Black Hayate, he's my dog."

Jean opened the door and this small black and white tornado came running in to find his mistress.

Riza snapped her finger as she said, "Come here now!"

The dog looked around and upon finding the two men standing near Riza the dog neared his teeth and let out the loudest growl that neither men had heard.

Riza snapped her finger and Black Hayate return to her. Roy looked at Jean and they both started laughing. Jean looked at the woman and said, "You have the best defender beside you."

Riza smile at Black Hayate then at the men and she told them, "This dog saved my life when Archer tried to rape me. Let's say that he'll think twice before he tries that with any other women."

Riza yawned and Roy said, "Why don't you get some more rest."

Riza nodded her head, closed her eyes and with Black Hayate beside her, she fell asleep again.

Roy and Jean say down at the table and Jean said, "We need to contact Sheriff Armstrong and tell him what happened."

Roy agreed and he got a piece of paper and wrote down what had happed and have Jean the paper and he said, " Take Diablio, he's the fastest horse I have. Give Alex the paper and let him know that I'm afraid that Archer might try to keep Miss Hawks from talking."

Jean took the note and going to the small corral, he saddled Diablio and getting in the saddle, Jean snapped the reins and Diablio reared up then he started galloping towards town.

After Jean left, Roy loaded his rifle and both his pistols and got ready for a long night.

The wind howled outside and ever once in awhile Hayate would raise his head and looked at Roy as if to say, "I'll make damn sure no one hurts my lady.

Roy leaned back in the chair, lowered his hat over his eyes and for a little rest.

While Jean was galloping on back of Diablio, on the top of a small hill Archer watched the rider leave, now he thought, now's my chance to kill that bitch and kill that damn dog.

Please R & R…


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA. This story is AU. Rated T..

Chapter Two..

As Jean was racing Diablio towards town, something told him that he got the feeling that something wasn't right, but he couldn't stop he had to give the note to Alex.

While Roy was resting he thought he heard a noise outside, but he couldn't leave this woman alone.

Just then Riza opened her eyes and said, "Open the door a little, Black Hayate can get out and he'll let is know it there is someone outside."

When Jean got to town he got off Diablo and nearly ran to Armstrong's Office, he burst into the room and he have Alex the note.

When Alex read the note, he grabbed his pistols and rifle and looking at Jean he said, "I need to saddle my ride, I'll meet you out at Roy's."

Jean ran and jumped into the saddle, he grabbed the reins and whistled for Diablio to go.

Black Hayate pushed open the door, and he looked at Riza and growled. As he was growling he showed his very white and sharp teeth.

Riza looked at Roy and asked, "Do you have another pistol?"

Roy gave her one of his pistols and some more bullets. This pistol kicks hard, so please be careful." I'm use to it. Thanks.

Before Jean got to Roy's cabin, Armstrong was right beside him. As they crested the hill, Armstrong said, "Look, there's Archer heading towards Roy's, we need to ride like our lives depends on it."

Black Hayate stood up and faced the back door. His hackles were raised and before either Riza or Roy could react, Archer threw open the door, but before he could get Riza, he had a pint size tornado on his chest.

Roy humped up and yelled, "Riza call off your protector so I can get hold of Archer!" Riza whistled and Black Hayate released Archer.

About the time Roy got Archer ties up, Armstrong and Jean stormed into the cabin with their guns drawn.

Riza started giggling at the sight of three men and her pint size tornado guarding Archer.

Alex got out his hand cuffs and after getting Archer cuffed, Jean and Roy helped Alex get Archer on the back of his horse and Jean rode back with Armstrong to help put Archer in jail.

Riza sat on the bed with Black Hayate sitting on her lap. Roy smiled as he opened the door, he walked over and reached out and petted Black Hayate on his head as he said, "You are the one hell of a great protector, aren't you?"

Black Hayate looked like he smiled at Roy as he sat up straighter. Roy then looked at Riza and asked, "Is anyone hungry?"

Before Riza could say anything Black Hayate barked as if to say, "I'm hungry."

Both Roy and Riza burst out laughing, and Roy said, " Well I guess I need to get cooking."

As Roy was cooking, Riza sat on the bed petting Black Hayate as she imagined what it would be to be held in his strong arms.

After they ate, Riza asked if she could help wash dishes. Roy smiled at her as he told her, "Why don't you sit at the table and talk to me while I wash them."

It was getting late by the time things were done, and Roy told her, "Tomorrow, if you want I can heat water and you can take a bath."

Riza was kind of embarrassed when he said that, but a bath sounded really great, so she said, "That would be really nice, thanks."

Riza yawned and Roy helped her to the bed and before she sat down, he smiled at her and he have her a chaste kiss and when he lifted his head, she blushed and say down and got ready for bed.

Roy went over to the couch, got a pillow and a small blanket and tell asleep dreaming about Riza. He wondered how it would be married to her. "Get your mind out of the gutter and go to sleep." He told himself.

Roy thought that some one was looking at him, and when he sat up and looked Black Hayate was staring at him. Roy smiled at the dog and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In town, Jean got a room in town and after eating dinner with Alex, he went to him room and getting ready for bed Jean wondered how Roy was doing with the last and her little dog.

Riza felt Hayate sit up and she ran her hand down his cost and softly whispered, "I'll be alright with you and Roy protecting me, so lets get some sleep.

Jean woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door.

Jean got up and making sure he was dress, he opened the door to find one of the Deputies standing there.

"That prisoner broke out of the jail some time last night. He hit Alex over the head and stole his pistols and took one of the shot guns." The Deputy told Jean.

"How's Alex?" Jean asked.

" The Doctor said that he'll be laid up for a couple of days. Alex told me to tell you, it'll be up to you to tell Roy Mustang."

Jean grabbed his clothes and after he got dressed, he reached for his guns and told the Deputy, "I've got to get my horse and get out to tell Roy about what's happened."

Then he ran down the stairs, got Diablio and mounting him he told the horse, "Roy's in trouble. You've got to run faster them You've ever ran. Diablio reared up, screamed and took off running.

Jean held onto the reins and let Diablio run for his master's life. As they reached the ridge, Jean looked out towards Roy's to see of he could see Archer, but he didn't see anyone.

Jean told Diablio, "Lets get to Roy now."

Black Hayate was going crazy so Riza got up and as she started to open the door, Roy said, "Don't open it, someone's near."

As Jean started down off the side of the hill, Diablio started acting nuts. Jean remembered that Roy told him, "This roan was born in the wild, so always remember that Diablio knows what to do in an emergency."

Jean bent over Diablio's neck and whispered, "Lets get to Roy without getting killed."

Riza picked up the rifle Roy have her and looking out towards the hill's, she saw someone sneaking around outside, and she raised the gun, she cocked it and when Black Hayate moved towards the back door, she pointed the rifle and said, "Who ever is out there, you'd better tell me who the hell you are."

Roy stood beside her and together they were going to protect her the little tornado and each other.

As Jean started down off the hill, the sound of a rifle being tired sounded to damn close.

Jean felt the miss in his arm from being shot, he prayed that this to an knew what he was trying to do when he slumped down on the side of Diablio.

When Roy and Riza heard the gun shot. Riza wanted to go outside, but Roy stopped her. About that time, Roy heard the sound of Diablio's goofs as he came running up to the cabin.

Roy grabbed his rifle, he told Riza to stay inside.

Please R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… This story is AU.. This story is rates T…

Chapter Three…

As Jean held onto the side of Diablio's saddle, and he prayed that he wouldn't fall off.

When Diablio got to the corral, up on the hill Hughes, Vato and Breda were there and they all had their rifles in their hands.

Roy had told Riza to stay inside the cabin, he went out the upstairs window that lead to the roof.

Roy saw the other deputies coming down the hill, he said a silent prayer that where ever Jean was, he was safe.

Hearing Diablio scream, Roy looked at the corral, Roy smiled when he saw Jean standing up against the building with his rifle in his hands, Roy could see that Jean had been shot, but he didn't know how bad.

All at once, Archer hit Roy and they both fell off the roof. Riza heard the commotion and the sound of the men landing on the ground.

Black Hayate nearly knocked her down when she tried to get the door open. "Alright you little shit, I'll stay inside."

There was the sound of a rifle firing and Riza nearly jumped out of her skin.

The front door opened up and Jean stood there. He had a wound on his left arm. "I'm alright, Just a small gun shot in my left arm."

Right behind Jean came Breda and Vato, he said, "Hughes is outside helping Roy hog the Archer."

Vato said, "Let me see how bad that bullet did to you." Jean looked at him as if he were crazy and he said, "I didn't know you were a doctor."

"Lets see if I'm good enough." Vato said as he ripped off Jean's left shirt sleeve.

Riza gasped when see saw the damage the bullet did, hurrying over she assisted Vato cleaning the wound.

Breda went over to look out the door to see if Hughes or Roy might need help.

The door burst open as Archer stood there with a pistol pointed at Roy's head. "Alright, listen to me!" Archer shouted.

"Hughes is laying on the ground, he's has a bullet in his back, so if any of you really want to save him, I'll need money and lots of it and a good horse and that woman there." He pointed to Riza.

Black Hayate started growling and showing his teeth. " If you want this thing, then I suggest that you keep him quite." Archer said.

Just then they heard the sound of a rifle firing and then Archer had a bullet right in the middle of his fore head.

Everyone looked to see who tired the rifle, and in walked Fuery supported by Armstrong. "That bastard needed to die!" Fuery said.

Riza rushed over to help Vato ease Hughes down on the bed, then Vato said, "He needs a real doctor to get this damn bullet out."

Armstrong told them, "Doctor Tom Marcoh and his Nurse Rose are outside waiting for my signal that it is safe got them to come inside."

Alex stepped outside and fired a bullet to signal for Dr. Marcoh and Rose to enter the cabin.

Riza asked the doctor "Is it really sanitary enough gor surgery?"

After Marcoh examined Hughes, he said, "It's the best we have, because if we move him it could do more damage, so I have to try to get this bullet out of his back."

Doctor Marcoh started barking out orders, "This table looks sturdy enough to support this man's weight, so get it cleaned off."

Then the doctor looked at Rose and he said, "Rose, please make sure that this man's body is cleaned off and lets get started."

Doctor Marcoh looked at Armstrong and said, "Alex, you and Vato hold Hughes down so Rose can administer the liquid ether that can make him go to sleep, make sure he doesn't move around a lot."

Then Doctor Marcoh and Rose started the surgery. When Doctor Marcoh finished the surgery he had Rose give Hughes a small dose of Laudium because Hughes would be in extreme pain when he woke up.

Alex had Vato and Breda roll Archer's body in an old tarp so the men could take his body into town.

Just before they had Archer's body ready to take to town, Black Hayate went over and lifted his back leg and peed over Archer's dead body.

Everyone chuckled and Jean said, "It couldn't happen to a better man.

Please R & R…


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… Story is AU

Chapter Four…

After Alex, Breda and Vato got to town, Alex gave the Mortician, the letter from Doctor Marcoh telling Knox how Archer died.

After talking to Doctor Knox Alex sold Archer's horse to the Fuery the owner of the Stables where riders could get a horse.

Rose and Marcoh stayed at Roy's to make sure that Hughes was going to be alright.

Roy and Riza was getting closer ever say. One day while Jean was sitting outside, Black Hayate was laying down next to him. Jean looked inside and seeing Roy sitting next to Riza, Jean smiled to himself and softly said, "Don't let her get away..

Hughes was running a fever, so Marcoh told Rose to bathe his body with rubbing alcohol to help lower his temperature.

It took four days to get Hughes temperature back to normal. Marcoh told Roy, "Rose and I need to get back to town, Jean knows enough to help Hughes get better."

After both Marcoh and Rose left, Roy, Riza and Jean all took turns keeping Hughes fever from going up.

Alex looked at his deputies and with a devious smile he lowered his voice and said, "Wonder when Roy might ask Miss Riza Hawks to marry him."

Breda was swallowing when Alex made that statement and he nearly chocked. Vato had to pound his back so he could breathe.

This caused Alex to laugh a hard that he nearly fell off his chair. "I wouldn't say that out loud unless you really want Roy to put a load of buck shot in your big ass." Breda said.

As Riza was checking on Hughes she wiped his fore head and got the first time in awhile Hughes wasn't running a temperature.

Riza walked outside and looked up at the stars and years ran down her face as she thought that when Hughes was better then she's be leaving this place that became a home to her.

Roy opened the door and he noticed Riza standing looking up at the stars and she was crying.

Quietly he closed the door and gently he asked, Riza is something wrong?

Riza jumped and she wiped the tears away. "Roy, you scared me. " Riza said.

Black Hayate growled at Roy and he showed his teeth. Laughing Roy said, "You show off, I'm not going to hurt her."

Roy walked over and he put his arms around her and he used his fingers to lift her chin, then he lowered his head and he kissed her.

From behind them they heard, "It's about time."

Hughes was half sitting in bed with a huge smile. "If you are going to make love, make sure you do it in the other room." Hughes said.

Both Roy and Riza hurried over to Hughes and with tears in their eyes Roy said, "I don't know whether to hug you or double my fists and knock you into to tomorrow."

Hughes smiled as he said, "I hope that you just give me a kiss me instead of hitting me."

That's just what Roy did, he kissed Hughes on the lips. Riza was laughing so hard she nearly tell on her ass.

Roy looked at his friend and he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if Garcia was sitting here." Hughes said.

Black Hayate started barking, so Riza said, "What's wrong?"

Just then a shot blew out the window in the front door. Roy threw himself across the room and hit Riza with his body.

Hughes reached for his sniper rifle, cocked it, when the door opened, Hughes blew the bastard off the porch and into the ground.

Riza looked at the body laying in the floor and she said, "That's the man who was with Archer when he tried to rape me."

Roy said, "Where is Jean, why wasn't he here?"

Jean appeared in the doorway with blood running down the left side of his head.

Roy rushed over and helped Jean to sit down at the table. "What in the hell happened to you?"

Jean pointed at the dead man laying on the floor. "That bastard hit me when I finished feeding Diablio."

Roy looked at Jean and Hughes and said, "Neither of you are able to ride a horse, and I really need to get a message to Alex and tell him what's been happening, so I have to ride into town and let Alex know what's going on.

So I really need both of you to make sure that Miss Hawks is safe until I can get back."

Hughes and Jean knew that Roy really thought that he and Jean were the best of friends, because he was entrusting Riza's life to them so he could rise Diablio into town to let Alex know what has happened since he was there.

Please R & R…


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… Story Is AU.. Rated T…

Chapter Five

It was early when Roy got ready to head into town. Roy had already had a old fashioned man to man talk with both Jean and Mase. Both men knew that they both had to watch out for Riza just in case anyone else tried to hurt her.

Roy walked out of the bedroom with things he might need when he got to town.

Riza walked with Roy as he went out to the corral to saddle Diablio.

As Roy put the saddle blanket on Diablio's back and the horse and reached for the saddle, then the damn horse reached back and threw off the blanket.

Roy started cussing and Riza was laughing so hard she had to sit on a bale of hay to keep from falling in her butt.

Roy looked at Riza and couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was standing in the corral laughing at something this horse.

Roy walked over to Riza and took her into his arms and kissed her. When he lifted his head looked at Riza and whispered, "Lady, you're not only beautiful, you're really lethal and when I get home I'm going to ask you to Marry me."

Riza smiled at him and as tears filled her eyes she touched his face and said, "Then you better come back home fast so we can plan our marriage, because I love you Roy Mustang."

As they embraced one more time, they heard Diablio snicker and they both chuckles as Black Hayate touched noses wirh Diablio as if they knew what was going on.

Roy took hold of the saddle horn and grabbed a hand full of Diablio's mane and swung up onto the saddle. Riza gave Roy the reins to Donald's horse so Roy could take Donald's body to tow.

Riza blew Roy a kiss and waved aps Diablio reared up and screamed and raced off towards town.

Riza with Black Hayate went back inside the cabin and she wiped off the tears from her face.

Jean walked over and asked, " Is there anything I can do for you?"

Riza smiled at him and she said, "First we need more wood so I can get water heating so I can clean this place."

Roy rode at a steady pace so he wouldn't tire Diablio out.

It was nearly evening when Roy got to town. He tied Diablio outside the Sheriff's Office.

Just as he was going to open the door, Alex opened it and he said, "Roy, what's going on, why are you here?"

About that time Breda opened the door and when he saw Donald's body was tied on the back of his back.

"Roy, what's been happening out at your place?" Breda asked.

Roy said, "Before we talk, I need to take care of Diablio, before he gets upset."

Breda reached out and took the other horse and looking at Alex he said, "I'll take Donald's body to Doctor Knox, then I'll take his horse over to Fuery for him to take care of."

At dinner Roy told Alex, "Donald tried to shoot Riza, he was helping Archer kill her."

It was late when Riza with the help from Jean they cleaned Roy's cabin and started cooking dinner for the three of them, and oh yea, for Black Hayate too.

The night was the longest night that both Riza and Roy had to endure.

It was late by the time dinner and dishes were done. Both Jean and Hughes were ready for bed, Riza told them, "I'll see you both in the morning."

Then Riza sat in Roy's favorite chair with Black Hayate in her lap as she closed her eyes and cried because she really was in love with Roy.

Please R & R..


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… This story is AU…Rated T…

Chapter Six…

The next morning as Roy and Alex were having breakfast, Roy looked at Alex and he told him.

"I'm in love with Riza Hawks and when I get home, I'm asking her to marry me."

Alex laughed and looked at Breda and Vato and said, "You both owe me $10.00, Roy's going to marry the beautiful woman living at his place."

Breda and Vato both went over and shook hands with Roy to congratulate him on marrying a very sweet lady.

Just before he left town, Alex gave Roy two envelopes and when Roy opened them, there was over $10,00.00 in each.

Roy blinked at Alex and he said, "What in the hell is this?"

Alex told him, "Both men had bounties on each of their heads, so since you had their bodies brought here and neither of them had any families, well I figured you could use the money."

Roy shooked hands with Alex and thanks Breda and Vato. Then he walked over to the Stable, paid Fuery for taking care of Diablio.

Soon they were on their way home and Roy was sure that Diablio had a spring to his step.

Riza was outside hanging up the wash, when something told her to look behind her.

When she did, a smile appeared on her face and she took off running. Jean and Hughes heard Black Hayate barking and when they opened the door they knew why and they smiled.

Roy stopped Diablio and as his feet touched the ground, Riza launched herself into his arms.

Roy lost his balance and they landed on the ground. Riza was kissing him over and over.

They both were laughing as they came up to get a breathe of air. With Jean's help, Hughes was able to get out side.

Black Hayate went up to Diablio and as they touched noses everyone laughed.

Both Jean and Hughes shook hands with Roy and they both laughed out loud when they saw Roy get down on one knew and he said, "Riza would you ever think of marrying someone like me?"

Tears filled her eyes as she stood there looking at the only man who ever showed her ant respect.

Black Hayate started barking like crazy as if he understood what was going on.

Riza threw her arms around Roy's neck and told him, "I'd be honored to becoming your wife."

Jean and Hughes shook hands with Roy and they kissed Riza's cheek, then they congratulated both him and Riza.

Roy reached into his pocket and took out a small black package and when he handed it to Riza tears ran down her face.

When she opened the box, she gasped because it was a beautiful diamond ring and it sparkled as the Sun shown on it.

Roy took the ring and putting it in Riza's finger, he said, "Tomorrow, we need to go to town, because Alex wants to marry us."

Jean then helped Hughes back into the cabin, then they packed their things. "Hughes smiled to himself as Jean asked, "What are you smiling at?"

Hughes sat down at the table and said, "Roy, would you and Riza let me and Garcia her married too?"

Riza went over and kissed Hughes cheek and said, "I think it would be great, don't you think so too Roy?"

Riza looked at Roy and whispered, "Do you know any place where I can get a dress to wear?"

Roy went over and out his arms around her and looking into her eyes he told her, "Vato one of Alex's deputies know of a really nice dress shop."

Then Roy kissed Riza and they both kind of blushed when he raised his head, because of something Jean said.

That night they all helped fix dinner. When the dishes were done and Roy took Riza's hand, they walked outside.

Roy took her hand and as they walked around, he was having a real hard time keeping his hands to himself.

When they went inside, he kissed her outside the room where Riza slept. He whispered, "I can hardly keep from making love to you, but I want out first time special for both of is.

Early the next morning, everyone packed what things they would need for the trip into town.

When they for to town, Roy went to the Hotel and paid for three rooms. When Roy and Riza went to talk to Alex, she blushed when Alex told her how beautiful she was.

Hughes went to the local flower show and when Garcia smiled and hurried to give him a kiss, Hughes went over to the counter and took out a small black box and he asked Garcia to marry him.

She had tears running down her face as she said, "Mase, I'lI be the happiest woman: ."

So after Mase and Roy introduced Riza and Garcia to each other, the two woman went to the Bridal Shop and they picked out the dresses they wanted.

The Weddings were going to be held on the following Sunday morning.

Please R & R…


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… Story Is AU.. Story Rated T…

Chapter Seven:

That evening at dinner, Roy looked at Riza and couldn't believe this beautiful last could love him so much.

Riza smiled at Roy and it took his breathe away. Roy reached over the table and took her hand in his as tears filled his eyes, he whispered, "I can hardly wait till Sunday."

As the night grew later, Riza said, "I need to make sure that Black Hayate is alright."

About then, Alex came over to their table and with a smile he said, "Miss Hawks, this little ball of thunder was sitting outside the door.

When Riza looked at Alex, she smiled because he was holding her. protector.

She reached out and then Black Hayate jumped into her arms, and Riza smiled at her lite ball of thunder and she kissed his nose.

Roy laughed and he said , "Well now we can stay and celebrate," Everyone cheered and Alex said, "Can we have another round of drinks and we need a menu of some really great good."

As the night went on, Riza hadn't let go of Roy's hand and visa versa.

The owner of the Restaurant went over to the group and said, "It's nearly two in the morning, and my employees need to get some sleep, because they have to work tomorrow.

So I suggest that all of you go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow."

They all chuckled, Alex put money on the table and said, "Alright, lets all get the beautiful ladies home and the rest of you not so lovely men go home and rest."

The entire group went home and they for the needed sleep each of them needed.

As Riza held into Roy's arm and Black Hayate's leash he led them up the stairs and outside of Riza's room, Roy took her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

When Roy lifted his head and looked into her eyes Roy whispered to her, "I have to get the hell our of here before I take inside this room make mad and passionate love to you."

Riza smiled up into his eyes and told him, "What if I open this door and welcome you inside, would you accept my offer?"

Just about then Black Hayate growled, showed his teeth as if to say, "Go ahead, if you feel lucky enough."

"Don't get your fur in a bunch." Roy said to Black Hayate.

They both laughed and she kissed him some more, then Roy opened her door, have her the Key, closed the door and he waited to hear her lock the door.

As he closed his door he went over and laid on the bed and he a deep breathe and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her face in his mind.

The next morning Roy woke up to the sound of someone knocking o door.

When he opened the door, there stood Mase looking as if he didn't get much sleep. "What in the he'll is wrong with you?" Roy asked.

Mase looked like he was about to pass out and he said, "It's so damn hard to keep my hands off Garcia."

Roy knew how Mase felt, because he was feeling that way more times.

Roy looked at his friend and he told him, "You need some sleep, the couch is comfortable, so get some sleep."

As Mase laid down on the couch, Roy went to take a shower. As he say down at the table and had his breakfast Mase raised his head and asked, "Is there any more, or smells really great."

Roy laughed and told him, "Get off your ass, you know how to get something to eat, don't you?"

After they finishes cleaning up, Roy told Mase, "I'm going to town to find out what time Alex is going to preform the ceremony."

So as they walked over to Alex's Office, Garcia and Riza went to the sea. stress to get their dresses fitted.

After they both had their dresses fitted, Riza suggested, "Why don't we Go her something to eat."

They laughed as they talked about both Roy and Mase and things that made them so adorable.

When Roy and Mase left the room, Roy said, "I have to see how Diablio is."

Mase laughed as he said, "Does Riza know that she might be second fiddle when it comes to that damn horse?"

Roy chuckled as he looked at Mase and said, "Have you seen how that pint size tornado acts around Riza?"

They were laughing as they saw the two women leaving the cafe. Mase said, "I think we might just have to defend ourselves, what do you think?"

The two men walked over to meet the women. Riza's face lit up when she saw Roy. Garcia went over to Mase and went up on her toes and have him a small kiss.

Roy looked down at Riza's face and softly said, "Soon we will be married and we can kiss anytime we want."

She laughed and reached up to pull his head down and kissed him back.

PLEASE R & R…


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA… Story Is AU… Rated T….

Chapter Right….

Today was the day of the Weddings. Fuery brushed Diablio till his coat shone. Then he talked to Diablio as he put the bridle in the horses mouth and walked him out of the stable.

Breda, Jean and Vato were out side helping Fuery hook up Diablio up to the sparkling Surrey, it even the most beautiful fringe around the top.

After Diablio was ready Diablio started prancing around and Fuery laughed as he handed the reins to Jean and he said, "Just be careful and make sure this handsome piece of horse flesh behaves."

Roy and Mase was standing outside the Hotel when Jean brought Diablio hook up to an beautiful Surrey.

Just then Riza and Garcia came outside and when Riza saw the Surrey, she burst into tears.

Diablio snorted and looked directly at Roy. As he offered his arm to Riza and Mase did the same to Garcia, the women climbed into the Surrey and sat beside their men.

When Jean stopped the Surrey out side the Saloon, Breda and Vato helped the women out and into the Saloon, that looked like a really expensive Church.

Roy took Riza's arm as Mase took Garcia's and they walked their blushing brides in front of Alex.

Alex began.

"Dearly Beloved: We are here to join together these four people in Holy Matrimony.

"Roy, repeat after me. I Roy Mustang, take you Riza Hawks as my lawful wife, to have and to hold from how until the end of time..

"Riza, repeat after me. I Riza Hawks, I take you aa my lawful husband, to have and to hold from now until the end of time.

Mase, repeat after me. I Mase Hughes, I take you Garcia Jones as my lawful wife, to have and to hold until the end of time.

"I Garcia Jones, take you Mase Hughes as my lawful husband, to have and to hold until the end of time."

Alex then said, "With the power given to me, I pronounce all of you men and wives, you may now kiss."

Everyone started cheering and they all toasted the newlyweds.

After the celebration, Mase and Garcia went to the Hotel to spend their honeymoon, while Roy helped Riza back into the Surrey and he tool her back to his cabin.(Which had been cleaned and stocked with good.)

After Roy unhitched Diablio from the Surrey, he brushed him down, have him some food and water and then he hurried back to his brand new bride.

As he made his way back to the cabin, Roy nearly ran back so he and his lovely bride, Riza. Roy was so ready to consummate their marriage. Long into the night, you could hear both Roy and Riza scream out each others names.

THE END….

PLEASE R & R


End file.
